The present invention relates to a metal frame assembly for windows or doors comprising at least two sections which are connected via a strip of insulating material.
Such metal frame asemblies are known for example from the Swiss patent publication No. 584 338. Described there is a connecting section for window frames in which the fixed frame is made up of two sections connected by a strip of insulating material. This insulating strip, viewed in cross section, comprises a wedge-shaped block against the peak of which a section for sealing the casement presses when the window is closed. These block-like insulating strips suffer the disadvantage that they have to be incorporated in the frame before installation of the window and even before the window is delivered to the building site or the like. Furthermore they can perform no other function than preventing thermal bridging in the frame.